Glee With A Chance Of Baseball
by books-lover-1234
Summary: Glee  Sonny With A Chance  The Sandlot. Sonny With A Chance was a random pick. Glee  TV  and The Sandlot  Movie  are my favorites. I own nothing but Dani


_This is a crossover story with Glee, The Sandlot, and Sonny With a Chance. I know usually they have only 2 things in 1, but mine has 3. SUCK IT! The Sandlot is my favorite movie and Glee is my favorite show. Sonny With A Chance is something I picked at random. Yes, the sandlot gang will be in modern times. Dani is based on me. Don't judge. Everybody in this story is the same age: 16. Except Zora, she's 12._

_Dani:_

_Blonde hair, blue eyes, 102 pounds, 5 foot 9, grade 11. _

**GLEE CLUB POV**

"WE'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD?" Rachel screeched.

"Yes, to perform in the popular show, _So Random!_" Will said.

"When are we leaving?" Finn asked.

"Tonight." Will said.

"How long will we be staying?" Kurt asked.

"One week. Condor Studios have already sent in 12 plane tickets for us." Will replied. The New Directions erupted with cheers. The final bell rang then and the New Directions ran out the choir room doors and into the halls of William McKinley High School.

"I need get home and I need to get home NOW!" Rachel said, running to her locker. She quickly did the locker combination and threw open her locker.

"Rach, will you relax? We have a day to pack." Finn said, leaning againt his locker which was beside Rachel's.

"When your Rachel Berry, you usually need more time to pack. A few hours isn't enough. I need an outfit for everyday of the week and an outfit for show time and an outfit for the interviews..." Rachel said in a hurry. She grabbed her books and threw them in her purse. She slammed her locker shut and ran towards the front doors to her fathers' car.

**THE SANDLOT AND SONNY WITH A CHANCE POV**

"So glad this movie theatre isn't popular in Hollywood." Sonny said to Tawni, Dani, and Zora. They were in Galaxy Cinemas. Galaxy Cinemas was usually only in Saskatchewan, Canada, where Dani had come from. Why they had one in Hollywood? Who knew. They were going to watch _Paranormal Activity 2_. Sonny and Tawni looked around.

"You, me, Dani and Zora are the only girls here." Tawni said to Sonny.

"Most girls are chickens." Sonny said. She was so happy Tawni loosened up. Ever since she was introduced to baseball, Tawni had become less of a girly-girl and more of a tomboy. She didn't wear all those cake-eater clothes. She wore jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. She didn't take 3 hours to do her hair every morning. She pulled back into a ponytail and she was good. She ate like a guy, played like a guy, and acted like a guy. Same goes with Sonny and Zora. Zora was more of the crazy one. She went into the studio vents and spied on people. Dani was always a tomboy. She loved baseball, hockey, and football ever since she was a little girl.

"Hey, wanna go out sometime?" a voice said from behind them. Tawni, Zora, Dani and Sonny turned around. A random dude was winking and smiling at them.

"How 'bout...never." Tawni said.

"Why?" the guy asked.

"Because...we have boyfriends." Sonny said. The three turned around and got close together.

"Pick one." Sonny said.

"Smalls." Zora said.

"Bertrum." Tawni said.

"Denunez." Sonny said.

"Benny." Dani said. The girls nodded. Just then, the sandlot boys came walking up the steps of the movie theatres. The girls got up and walked over to the guy they picked. Zora hugged Smalls, Tawni hugged Bertrum, Dani hugged Benny and Sonny hugged Denunez.

"Hey, what about our hugs?" Ham said.

"ZIP IT, HAM!" Dani said. Ham shut his mouth quickly.

"Come." Sonny said. The four girls walked towards their seats and the nine guys followed. Zora sat nearest to the aisle. Smalls sat beside her. Sonny sat beside Smalls, Denunez sat beside Sonny, Tawni sat beside Denunez, Bertrum sat beside Tawni, Dani sat beside Bertrum, Benny sat beside Dani, Timmy sat beside Benny, Tommy sat beside Timmy, Squints sat beside Tommy, Yeah-Yeah sat beside Squints, and Ham sat beside Yeah-Yeah. They filled up one whole row in the middle. They were all the best of friends, even though they fought everyday. It was joke-fighting, though. The movie started. It started off with the newest addition to the siblings of the family from the first movie, a baby boy named Hunter. He was so cute. Dani looked around the theatre. There were only 20-ish people there. Tawni's cell phone went off. Her ring tone was "Never Say Never" by Justin Bieber ft. Jaden Smith. The guys covered their ears. "Turn it off, turn it off!" Benny said. Tawni answered it.

"Yeah. Hi mom. No. No. Yes, 9 actually. No, mom, I'm at a movie...PISS OFF!" Tawni said, pressing the "End" button. She turned off her phone and put it in her purse.

"She was wondering if I was at the big movie premiere for 'Black Swan'. Then she asked if I was wearing the new dress she bought me. Stupid cake-eater dress. Then she was wondering if I was with a cute boy. Then finally, she wondered if I was anywhere else special." Tawni said, annoyed. Then, Dani's phone went off. Her ring tone was "Life Is I A Highway" by Rascal Flatts. The guys covered their ears again. She pressed the "Talk" button.

"Who dis be?" Dani asked. Brianna, her older sister, was talking loud enough for the whole theatre to hear.

"It be yo oder sista." Brianna said.

"Oh, hi Brianna." Dani said in bored voice.

"Where are you?" Brianna asked.

"The movies." Dani said.

"Why didn't you bring me?" Brianna asked.

"Because. Your my older sister. I'm with 12 other people my own age. 9 guys and 3 girls." Dani said. Dani could feel her sister smiling on the other line.

"Is Benny with you?" she asked with a girly voice.

"Yes, Benny's with me." Dani said.

"Are you dating yet?" Brianna asked.

"NO, we are NOT dating!" Dani yelled. Benny looked sad. Dani knew he was faking.

"Do you hear that, Dani? My heart just broke." Benny said, making a heart with his hands and splitting it in half.

"Oh, I'm sorry Benny!" Dani said, hugging Benny. She didn't notice she was still on the phone.

"Get a room!" Brianna yelled. Dani jumped.

"GO AWAY BRIANNA!" Dani yelled directly into the speaker thingy of the cell phone. Dani pushed the "End" button of her phone and turned it off. She put it back in her bra.

"You carry your phone in your bra?" Smalls asked.

"Uh, hell yeah. When no pockets handy, what else is there?" Dani asked. Smalls shrugged his shoulders. Just then, screaming came from the movie. Dani jumped again.

"DAMN! Who said there was going to be screaming?" she asked.

"It's a scary movie." Tawni said.

"What else would there be, Donald and Daisy Duck?" Sonny asked. The group burst out in laughter. An usher came in and shone a flashlight at us.

"If you don't be quiet, we will have to escort you." the usher said. A loud noise came from the movie and Dani screamed.

"Alright, I need snacks anyways." Ham said, getting up from his seat. Roaring laughter. They were all escorted from the theatre. When they walked into the lobby, Ham was at the concession.

"When is he ever joking about food?" Zora muttered to herself. Dani and Sonny stiffled laughtered. Dani checked the time.

"Wow. Only and hour into the movie." Dani said. She checked her bra for money. She found 10 dollars. That could buy 100 tokens for the movie theatre arcade.

"Who wants to play arcade games?" she asked. An echo of "Yeah!" rose from the guys. Dani went to the token machine and inserted the money. 100 token fell out of the token machine. Dani picked them up and handed them out. Only 11 of them wanted to play games. Dani, Tawni and the 9 guys. Dani handed out 9 out to the each of them. There was one left. Dani gave it to Sonny.

"Make some use out of it." Dani said. After about another hour at the theatre playing games, Dani checked her phone again.

"Alright. Who's ridin' with me now?" Dani asked. Everyone's hands shot up. Dani looked to everyone. Sonny and Dani were the drivers. They had to drive everyone back to The Valley. Dani looked at from one person to another.

"Um, okay...um... Benny, Bertrum, Squints, Zora, Smalls and Denunez." Dani said, picking random names. Dani's mom loaned me her mini van. Her van could fit 7 people, driver included. Everyone who was riding with Dani ran outside of the movie theatre.

"Shotgun!" Bertrum yelled, running towards the van.

"Not if I beat you there!" Benny said, running after Bertrum. Within seconds, Benny was ahead of Bertrum. They didn't call Benny _The Jet_ for nothing. When Benny reached the van, he tried to open the passenger seat door. It was locked.

"Hey Benny, if you're smart, you'd realize the sliding side door can't lock without doing it yourself!" Dani yelled at Benny from halfway across the parking lot. Benny opened the side door and climbed into the passenger seat. He closed the side door. Dani saw he locked it by hand. She ran to the driver's seat door and stood there, knowing it was locked.

"Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez, do you wanna walk the 7 miles home again?" Dani yelled at Benny. He shook his head and unlocked the doors. Dani climbed into the driver's seat and stuck the key in the ignition. She turned it on and the radio turned on, too.

"Dad's been drivin' it." Dani said. The radio station was on an oldies station. She tuned the radio to Live 36.5 Radio Station. It had pop music. "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz just finished and "Unpretty" by TLC was just beginning.

"I love this song!" Dani excliamed. She began singing.

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too_

_I was told I was beautiful, but what does that mean to you?_

_Look into the mirror, who's inside there? The one with the long hair._

_Same old me again today_

_My outsides look cool, my insides are blue._

_Everytime I think I'm through it's because of you._

_I've tried different ways, but it's all the same_

_At the end of the day I have myself to blame; I'm just trippin'_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow, you can fix your nose if you say so._

_You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C can make, but if you can't look inside you_

_Find out who am I; To_

_Be in a position to make me feel so_

_Damn unpretty._ Dani's voice was pure, sweet, and good.

"Wow." Benny gasped. Dani looked at him.

"What?" she asked. Benny looked away. Dani shrugged. She looked back to see if they were all there and seat-belted. They were.

"Alright...lets roll." she said, driving out. She pulled up next to Sonny at a red light.

"We have to beat them home." Dani said. When they got on the highway, she floored it. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Squints yelled.

**DANI POV**

"Dani, Mr. Condor called." Mom said. Mr. Condor? Oh great. I picked up the phone and searched the history. I found Condor Studios' number and ressed the green "Talk" button.

"Hi, Mr. Condor. My mom said you called. Uh huh...oh, okay. That hotel? When will they arrive? Okay. How many? 13, okay. Hey, with the sandlot guys, everyone will have a roomie. No, Nico and Grady are visiting home. Yes, the guys can room with girls. Every hotel room has a three bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen/dining room. Alright. I'll write everyones' names down. Alright. Bye Mr. Condor." I said as I hung up the phone. I grabbed a peice a louseleaf and cut it into 13 strips of paper. I wrote a different name on each peice of paper:

1. Benny Rodriguez

2. Dani Hedin

3. Tawni Hart

4. Bertrum Grover Weeks

5. Michael "Squints" Palledorous

6. Zora Lancaster

7. Sonny Monroe

8. Kenny Denunez

9. Alan "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan

10. Timmy Timmons

11. Tommy Timmons

12. Scott "Smalls" Smalls

13. Hamilton "Ham" Porter. I folded up the peices of paper and put them in a New York Yankees hat. I picked up the phone from its dock and called Benny.

"Hey, what's up?" Benny asked.

"Be ready for 9 am. No baseball. We have to be at the studio at 10 am." I told.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see. Call the rest of the guys. Squints, you, Bertrum, Denunez, Smalls, and Zora will be riding with me. You call the rest of them, I'll call Zora, Tawni, and Sonny." I said, hanging up with Benny. I dialed Sonny's number and told her to be ready for 9 am. I then called Zora and Tawni and told them the same thing. I carried the Yankees hat upstair and put it in my closet.


End file.
